Magic Box
by Darksider27
Summary: What if after writing a pretend letter to Erik, I got a replay form him. How is this possible and what will happen.
1. Unexpected Letter

A/N: This is just a short story I came up with the other day and decided to write it. As always I don't own POTO or it's characters.

It was a dreary day that day, with dark clouds and cold rain which just made everybody's mood fit the weather. So with nothing else to do that day I decided after lunch to re watch my favorite movie for at least the sixth time. "Phantom Of the Opera" Getting wrapped up in it like I usually do I couldn't help but want to smack Christine when she took off the mask. So for some reason I stooped the movie and logged on to FanFic and began writing a letter to my other FF account pretending it was Erik.

Dear Mr. Erik Sir

I am writing this because I honestly want to smack Christine for taking of your mask, granted it was just you two and I can understand the curiosity but that's still not what I think should be done. If she wanted to know she should have asked first. Yes I know that you probably wouldn't have but still she should have asked instead of just doing it herself. My sincerest apologies for that.

Shannon.

IT was meant as simply a therapeutic thing and nothing more so after sending it I continued on with the movie. When the roof top seen was finished I again felt the need to write a letter but when I went back in to my FF account I found a letter sent to me from my other account. This surprised me since it was my account, but I decided to read anyway.

Dear Mademoiselle

I do not know who you are, how you know of that incident or even how you came to learn my name but I would proffer you not use it again. You will instead refer to me as Opera Ghost, O. G. or Phantom. IS this clear?

O. G.

I was completely shocked, how was this possible, I had written to him thinking him fictional and only doing it just to vent the emotions I had after watching part of the movie. But now her he was really writing back to me, how was this possible?

A/N: I don't know how well I did for the reply but I did my best, I have only seen the movie six times so I still may have a little tweaking to do. Anyway please review thanks.


	2. corresponding

A/N: Hey look at that 2 chapters with in a day, wow. But then this is just a short story. Again I own nothing.

Still a little lost on how this was even possible I decided to wright back.

Dear Phantom sir  
>I do apologize for using your name before. I guess I hadn't counted on actually getting a response from you, seeing as we do not live in the same place let alone the same time. As for how I know of what happened in the catacombs and your name, well that's rather a complicated thing to explain. How ever I have my own question. How did you manage to even get my letter in the first place?<br>Shannon.

After receiving this message from him I completely forgot about the letter I was going to wright never mind the unfinished movie. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he had written back. A person I thought to be fiction was writing back, and using an account I had made no less. Was it a fluke or would he wright back again? By the next day I had my answer, another message.

Dear Mademoiselle  
>Frankly I have no idea how I got it or why you wrote it, all I know is that I found a note addressed to me by name lying on the floor of box five near my passage. Now I suggest you try and explain how you know things you should not.<br>O. G.

I was so surprised that I had gotten another response it took me a moment to think once the shock had subsided I had to think of how I was going to explain things. It was going to be hard explaining the concept of a movie in of it self, then there's the hole computer thing. How was I going to explain that. well I had to try.

Dear Phantom sir  
>This is going to be harder to explain then you realize, but I will try my hardest.<br>First as you already know my name is Shannon, I live in America and in the year 2011, That's over a hundred years after your time. The reason I know your name is because in our time this is common knowledge. As for the other things well... Let me start by saying that there are these things called movies. They are kind of like an operetta except not all of them have music. I'm telling you this because that is how I know about what happened, among other things.  
>Shannon.<p>

This hole situation was so weird. I was still confused at how this was happening and yet really excited that it was. I spent the rest of the day trying to do things to keep me occupied but still checked my mail periodically. In the we hours of the next morning I had a new message.  
>AN: Hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the other, Thanks again to my reviewers.


	3. Letters and Thoughts

A/N: I'm back, and as always I own nothing.

I wore an exited grin as I opened the message, my third one. Oh wow, I though before reading.

Dear Mademoiselle Shannon,

You can be sure that I have studied many things over the course of my life, and I can assure you that the only way this could be as you say would be that this is no more than a joke. For myself to be corresponding with someone from more than a century ahead of me would be absolutely impossible. So I suggest that you put an end to this nonsense at once. Good day. Sincerely, O.G.

How was I supposed to explain this, I didn't even know how this was happening. So I decided to just explain what I could.

Dear Phantom, sir

I have no doubt that you know many things, Your are vary intelligent and gifted in many fields. How ever I am at a complete loss as to how or why this is happening, because it should not be. If it is in deed a joke then the joke would be on me. I had written the first letter simply as a way of expressing how I had felt after seeing that particular seen. never thinking for one second that it would lead to this.

Shannon.

IT was then that my mom came in to my room.

"Don't you think you should wrap it up now?" I looked at the time and it was four in the morning.

"Yeah sure, just got dun anyway." With that I went to brush my teeth then went to bed. The next day when I got on the computer the first thing I wanted to do was check my messages and sure enough.

"Mademoiselle,

I again wonder how you could possibly know so much about me. You could not have gotten past all my traps, you can be sure of that! Your previous attempt to explain how you know these things made absolutely no sense to me. However, from what I could gather, am I to assume that my story has become so well-known that it has been passed down throughout the century? If, in fact, you are genuinely from that year in time. I am still very doubtful in that regard. Nevertheless, I have decided to play along, simply because I find this whole situation very intriguing.

Now then, if we are going to communicate this way, let me make one thing clear. We will take this a little at a time, and I will be asking the questions here. For starters, have you seen me without my mask? This requires a simple yes or no answer, Mademoiselle, so I will not tolerate any beating around the bush. Good day.

Sincerely, O.G."

OK so he didn't acutely believe me, I didn't didn't blame him, I mean If some one told me that is was going to happen I wouldn't believe it. But he was willing to hear me out, to some extent a least.

Erik's POV:

For the past few days I have bin receiving letters from some strange girl clamming to be from over a hundred years in the future. I had bin on my way hack to my home, using the passage the leads to box five when I noticed something near the entrance. Curies I decided to check this out and found that it was a note, one that was addressed to me by name. That in it self was was strange, first because nobody would even dare leave notes fore me, second because it had bin addressed to my by name and nobody here nose my name except Antoinette and she certainly wouldn't have sent this.

So I decided to reply, had I know then that it would lead were it has I don't think I would have responded. But I did and we are reaching our fourth day and yet here again is another one.

Dear Phantom sir

First, I would have to agree when it comes to being below the opera, if I were in your time and tryed that I would most certainly get lost and wind up in some trap or another. As for you're question, the answer to both is yes.

Shannon.

Even if what she said is true how could both answers be yes if she dose live in that time? I certainly don't think I'll live that long. But fine I will go along with it for now. I will get to the bottom of this though.

A/N: First and most impotently I have to thank Evening Starbossa for volunteering to do Erik's letters, especially considering she's already busy with stuff. So thanks oodels for the help. For anybody else who may read, please review.


	4. The Long Waight

A/N: As always I own nothing.

The next day afterlaunch I wan'tstrait up stairs and checked my messiges first and sure enough there it was.

"Mademoiselle,

You are wise to answer me directly, just as I requested. Now then, I must know...and you will answer me in the same way as you did before. What was your exact, initial reaction to what you saw?

Sincerely, O.G."

OK well this one question was easyenough to answer, or so I thought.

Sir,

My initial reaction was not one you'd expect, I found it interesting at most.

Shannon.

I spent the rest of the day doing things on the computer to try and keep my mind off of the letter that I figyered would be comming, this was fallowed by dinner and more computer activitys. The next day after launch I practicly ran up the stairs to my computer to check my pMs. Sure enough.

"Mademoiselle,

That's not good enough. You will tell me exactly how you reacted. And I expect an honest answer.

~O.G."

What did he want me to say, that I ran screaming out of my living room? I didn't do that, I didn't do much of anything.

Sir,

I should first mention that not only has your story lasted this long but is told through a performance of sorts. This being said, if you're expecting me to say that I ran screaming out of the room then you are mistaking. As I said, my reaction was not one that you would expect. All that happened was me staying in my seat and possibly having my jaw open for a few seconds in an, Oh. Kind of reaction but it did not last long.

Shannon.

I wondered what what he was going to think a bought this one. But it would take longer then expected to find out. The next day I was unable to get on the net and so, was unable to read his replay. This was not good. Here I was, all exited to see his repli and now I couldn't. Do to technicole issues on the suplyers end I was not goilng to find out the answer unitll the next night. So I tryed my best to keep my self occupied with other things but it didn't help much. Finelyy at around seven the fallowing night I wa able to get on the enternet, the first thing I did of corse was to get on to fanfic and check my messages.

"Mademoiselle,

I have now reached the conclusion that that is all a lie! You could not have possibly seen my face and had that sort of a reaction. I'll have you know that everyone trembles in fear at the sight of my face! Now you will either tell me the truth or stop wasting my time!

~O.G."

What Did he take me for? If I had had that reaction I don't think I would have watched it six times, and definitly counting.

Sir,

I first will apologize for the late letter, I had bin unable to read your most recent one till just a few moments ago. Now as for your accusations, I certainly am not a liar and to accuse me of such is insulting. I certainly did not do any screaming or anything of the sort, and frankly the only time you'll ketch me doing that is if I see a roach. I am not the type of person who would make such a big deal over something like this, unfortunately there are still those who would make comments and make fun of others. I personally find this both awful and extremely stupid no matter what century it is.

Shannon.

Erik's POV: Why was she telling me this stufff, It's not like I didn't already know how curle people could be. For a split second an imige of when I was a chiled came to my mind but was pushed out just as fast. I had things to do, so I droped off the letter as I made my way back to the Cavers after makeing a quick arond to pick up saplyes. I had a couple finishing touches on my opera but it was going to be finnished today, and tonight it would be delivered.

Continuing with my day I spent the magority of it doing things on the computer as always and eventuely it was time for bed. The next day I checked my messiges as usuell and right on cue.

"Mademoiselle,

You must understand that if my notes sound harsh, it is simply my way of communicating. Forgive me for not being brought up any better, but that is just the way things are. You must also understand that it is very hard for me to believe that you would have any other reaction than what I have already experienced with my own eyes. Furthermore, you do not have to tell me about those who would make fun of others. I know firsthand all about those people.

Now you must excuse me, I am very busy and have nothing more to say to you. Good day.

Sincerely, O.G."

Ok now I felt gulty. While I I hadn't bin happy that he had actuly acused me of liaing, If I had hadn't reacted on pure imotion I would have had time to remember this stuff and bin abole to remind myself that had the shoe bin on the other foot I probobly would have done the same thing. Knowing he had better things to do then this, I desided to waite a couple days before sanding any more.

Erik's POV: It's bin two days sence I droped off my last note and there has bin no reply, perhap's she's finely decided to quit, not sure but I have other things to worry abought. Like dealing with that Raoul.

A day later:

Found anouther one today, in the same place as always. I'll read it later, when I have the time. Later that evening when the opera had become quite and most of the ocupins had gon to bead I desided that now would be a good time to read the letter.

Sir,

I know this and I apologize, had I not respond directly on my emotions at that moment I would have remembered that. Further more I also apologize if I cased anything to resufis, That sertenly was not my intention. I don't realy know why I had to mention the last part though, I geus I just wanted to point out how horribly stupid I think it is. I know It's hard to believe but it is true.

Shannon.

I spent the rest of the day trying to get my mind off of how bad I felt, it wasn't till late in the afternoon the next day that I nevisly checked my messiges and there it was. What was it going to say?

A/N: Thanks again to Evening Starbossa for being my co author.


	5. letters

Mademoiselle Shannon,

Do not feel like you should apologize to me. You did not cause anything to resurface, as those memories have never left the forefront of my mind. Please know that I do appreciate your words of kindness, despite the fact that I do not deserve them. However, you will have to forgive me now, as I do not know how to respond to letters of kindness and loyalty. I am much more used to giving orders and making threats. Perhaps if you tell me a little more about yourself, it would make things easier. Good day, Mademoiselle.

Sincerely, O.G.

What? Now what was I saposed to say with out sounding like some dummy or something. Well I geuss I was just wright what ever I thought of and hope I didn't sound to stupid.

Sir,

that is most unfortunet and I sertenly can't even imagen going thogh that. As for telling about my self I have no idea were to start, hmm. Let's see, I have always had and interest in theater though I have never praformed myself, even being abole to help out and be a stage hand of sorts I'd behappy. Sadly we don't have a theater were I live. Also, any time I watch a story that has a person in it who is an outsider, it tends to be that person I like, thogh I don't know why. How ever in your case it's a bit difforint, in that your one of my favorit people prieod. Don't ask why because I honistly don't know the answer.

Shannon.

I had no idea what kind of responce I would get if any but thinking abought it just made me feel all that more dumb so I tryed to keep my minde on other things. I checked a few posts on facebook and watched a little TV before dinner, Watch some more TV after dinner before spending the rest of the evening on the computer. The next day I got up laite as usuel and came down for luantch, after luantch I spent some time out of the house before geting on my computer and checking my FF messiges for the reply that was there as always.

Mademoiselle,

That is very kind of you to say. However I must warn you that I do not have time for pity, and so if that is all you feel towards me, then I will tell you that you can stop wasting your time on me. I grew used to being an outsider a long time ago, to the point where it usually does not bother me. Usually.

So, you are a stagehand of sorts? I trust you are a far better one than most around here. But yes, I do see how the theater might draw you to itself, as it did to me. It is okay that you have not yet performed. Every role, whether on or off the stage, is vital to each performance, provided it is done well. And so I would say to you to keep working on what you do best, and you can only get even better at it.

Good day.

O.G.

I didn't know exactly what hapined but he aparintly misunderstood me and on top of that, he forgot that I had said that I didn't have a theater were I lived. Oh well I'd just straiten this out as well as remind him of our lack of a theater.

Sir,

I think you misunderstand stand me. If you really think my interest is one of pity, then your mistaken. Lord nose you don't need it. I just, I don't know. But are interesting at the vary least. Exactly why I honestly can't say. Maybe part of is do to the fat that the one version of your story I see most often has at least a couple songs that I'd at least like to think could be surviving works of yours. Well Okay the one would have to be seeing as the person who sings it dose so while preforming as you. But the other isn't sung by him, so it may or may not be you's, but as I said. I'd like to think it is. This isn't to say that it's the only reason, It's just part of it. As for the theater, sadly as I had already pointed out, we don't have one were I live. If we did then I surreality would be there to help out.

Shannon

A/N: Sorry for the dilay, I didn't know if I was going to add any more to this chapter, if I had know that I wasn't I would have posted it already. As always Thanks oodels to Evening Starbossa for being my co auther. Her works is a must read for any POTO fan. Revews are aprisiated.


	6. friendship and heartbreak

**A/N: Thanks to any who have fallowed my story thus foar. As for my other story, I will get new chapters up as soon as I can put the peaces together as it wore so please bare with me till then. As always I own northern.**

The next day after launtch I wen't strate to my computer as always and as always there was a letter waiteing for me.

Mademoiselle,

That is very kind of you to say. However I must warn you that I do not have time for pity, and so if that is all you feel towards me, then I will tell you that you can stop wasting your time on me. I grew used to being an outsider a long time ago, to the point where it usually does not bother me. Usually.

So, you are a stagehand of sorts? I trust you are a far better one than most around here. But yes, I do see how the theater might draw you to itself, as it did to me. It is okay that you have not yet performed. Every role, whether on or off the stage, is vital to each performance, provided it is done well. And so I would say to you to keep working on what you do best, and you can only get even better at it.

Good day.

O.G.

Apparently he forgot that I said that there were no theaters here and so it would be ofely hard to be a stage hand when there as no stage to work on or around. But then with everything elce that is posibly going one how was he gonna remember a tetae like the lack of a theater. A for pity, why on earth would I do that? He sertinly didn't seem like the tipe to me who needed it. The only time I felt bad for him at all was only in serten seens and even that, anny romel person wold feel like that if a pirson they cared about went thougth stuff like those few seens. So as always I wrote back.

Sir,

I think you misunderstand stand me. If you really think my interest is one of pity, then your mistaken. Lord nose you don't need it. I just, I don't know. But are interesting at the vary least. Exactly why I honestly can't say. Maybe part of is do to the fat that the one version of your story I see most often has at least a couple songs that I'd at least like to think could be surviving works of yours. Well Okay the one would have to be seeing as the person who sings it dose so while preforming as you. But the other isn't sung by him, so it may or may not be you's, but as I said. I'd like to think it is. This isn't to say that it's the only reason, It's just part of it. As for the theater, sadly as I had already pointed out, we don't have one were I live. If we did then I surreality would be there to help out.

Shannon

The rest of the week went pretty much as fallows. Sleep though the morening, eath lunch, read then reply to letter fallowed by the rest of the days computer activitys, eat dinner, mor computer then sleep. I repeated tis proses for the next 6 days with only a change to the sceduel on sunday and wednesday, in wich I actuly did leave the house for a while. At any rate the leterds went as fallows.

Saterday:

Mademoiselle,

You mean to say that...my music...has survived into your time and place? If that is true, then you have indeed given me new hope. I can at least compose my music knowing that it is not for nothing, and that the world will hear it. Thank you.

Your friend,

O.G.

Sir,

I can't exactly say how much of it has survived seeing as they only used 2 that I know of. Assuming that is, that Masquerade is yours. personally, given that the tune is actually herd a Little in a music box that, I think would most likely be a replica by this pointnt. But then the song did, so who knows. At any rate there is also the full lyrical version that is in one seen. I would think that it would be a high possibility that it would be yours. But only you would know that for sure. Nun the less it is one of my favorites from the performance. Mind you I still hold it in the kind of regard that few if any may have then. The only other one is Music of the Night. Which as I said is sung by the person in your role, so it's kind of a given I'd thing But certainly vary pretty. The way the man sings it, makes it really pretty to so I'm sure that's appreciated. Unfortunately I currently know of no other works. If there are any more that survived. But who knows, it's certainly a possibility. The only thing I know for sure is that if there are any others, and given the chance to. I certainly would listen to them.

Sincerely,

Shannon.

Sunday:

Mademoiselle Shannon,

Those two songs which you mentioned are the closest to my heart. My music box has been a comfort to me ever since childhood. Yes, I did in fact write that song. It was the first one I wrote, and I gave a copy of it to Monsieur Reyer, as it was he who taught me how to write music. I am deeply honored that it has survived long enough for you to be touched by it.

As for Music of the Night, yes, that is also my song. I am anxious to hear this man who portrays me, to see if he does it justice. But if it is how you have described it, then I approve. I am thankful that you are able to hear the beauty in that song of darkness. That is exactly how I meant it to be.

I must go now, as more songs are waiting to be written. Perhaps they,too, will survive long enough for you to hear them. I very much hope so.

Your Friend,

O.G.

Sir,

Sorry about the being a day late, yesterday was kinda wone of those days when my mind was dstracted for some reason. As for doing the role and song justis, I think he does. As far as the song is concerned, there have been times when I actually came close to falling asleep listening to it. That's actually a good thing when it comes to this song though. As for the portrayal, if he didn't do it justis I don't think I would get as emotionally involved as I do when watching it. I wish you could see the portrayal and here the song, but as of right now I know of no way for it to happin. As for your other music, If they do survive I hope I do get to hear them some day. It truly is a shame though, that those with true talint aren't appreciated in there own time.

Sincerely,

Shannon

Monday:

"Mademoiselle,

Unfortunately, that seems to be the normal thing for artists and composers to not have their work appreciated until after their death. Yes, it is a shame, but that just seems to be how it is.

As for what you described to me regarding your reaction to that song, yes, that is the reaction I was hoping for. It has always lulled me to sleep after one of my countless nightmares.

~O.G."

Sir,

I really wish I could help with them, but even if I were there I don't think there would but much I could do or say that would help.

Sincerely,

Shannon

Tuseday:

"Mademoiselle,

As they say, it is the thought that counts, and I thank you. What you can do is seek out artists who are still alive where and when you are from and support them in any way possible. Show them that they are appreciated. I am sure they will be as grateful as I would be in their position.

Sincerely,

O.G."

Sir,

I certainly will when given the chance to. All though, about 3 or 4 years ago there had bin a displayed in our library from local artists. If I could have, I would have bought something then. All though, where I would have put it is another matter. Still, I would have told them that I liked there work if they had bin there when I was. On a different note, I wonder if they started working on the stuff for the opera yet? Never actually seen a hole opera before. I saw a ballet once and that was a lot of fun to watch though.

Sincerely,

Shannon

Wednesday:

Mademoiselle Shannon,

Oh yes, they have most certainly started working on the sets and costumes for the opera. It seems my unwritten instructions were enough to spark interest in them without me having to resort to my usual measures of getting things done.

I am very sorry to hear that you have never had the privilege of seeing an opera. If only there was a way for you to get here the same way your messages do. I would certainly see that you get the best seat possible. A ballet is fairly close, however it lacks the singing that an opera has. I certainly hope that you do get the opportunity to see an opera someday. You will not be sorry that you did.

Your friend,

O.G.

Sir,

Yes, it certainly seamed to. All though, every time I see that seen I can't help but grin, all though it might be a bit more of a smirk of sorts but still. Just watching there expressions, the best way I can think to describe it is like when watching an arrogant person finely has there ego deflated. Is it the grated comparison? maybe not, but it's the best I can think of. As for me being there, If there were a way to get there I would definitely would take it.

Sincerely,

Shannon

Therday:

Mademoiselle Shannon,

Ha! That is a perfect comparison! Those managers had to learn who's opera house this really is. They kept tearing up my notes. I had to do something. I'm glad to see that someone finally agrees with me!

If you would like, I could attempt to enclose a copy of my opera with a later note. I would just need time to copy it over. It is the best I can do...

Your friend,

O.G.

How sweet, That would be nice but were would I be able to play the music form the opera, who would praform it for that matter? This aside, there was a biger problume, I new what was comming and that the chances of that copy being mad was slim. but should I tell him, could I. I new if I did it could afect the corse of history more so then our curent letters may have. But still I wanted to try and change it so bad. But the question wasn't realy could I, but reather should I change it?

**A/N: As always, major thanks to my co author Evening Starbossa, go read her stuff cos it's ausume. Also reviews are appropriated.**


End file.
